


2nd Day of Christmas: Percy and Oliver

by pygmy_puffy



Series: The 10 Days of Weasley Jumpers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtubs, Date Night, Knitting, M/M, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Molly Weasley has always given her all to the ones she loves. This Christmas, they want to surprise her with something special and meaningful: they've all learned to knit. Throughout this holiday season, you can follow as Molly's loved ones each knit her a jumper and enjoy the coziest time of year.





	2nd Day of Christmas: Percy and Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Most of the time, Oliver would come home from tournaments exhausted and sweaty, which is why relaxing in the bathtub had become one of his and Percy’s favourite date activities. As all of Molly’s children prepared to surprise her with hand-knitted jumpers of her own, most of their down time involved knitting in a warm bath.   
  
Oliver’s dedication to each and every stitch despite his rigorous training schedule threatens to make Percy’s heart burst wide open. Finally, he’s found with whom he could lay all his insecurities down to rest. Just in time for the holidays. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just playing a bit of catch up, but i'll probably share a posting schedule on tumblr and twitter, if only to keep myself organized ˆˆ also... I may or may not have 100% taken the bathtub scene in God's Own Country, the most simple and heart warming movie of 2017, as reference photo. 0_0


End file.
